


Mammon’s Birthday Fluff

by SnowbazViktuuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Male MC, Mammon is a sweetheart, Mammons birthday, Mc is a cuddlebug, Mc is a mess, mc has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowbazViktuuri/pseuds/SnowbazViktuuri
Summary: M helps Mammon sleep the night before his birthday.Just a short fluffy story.Most of the dialogue is from Mammon’s Birthday event. I just wanted to write about a Male MC having a fluffy moment with Mammon. Enjoy my hurried, badly written, short story.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	Mammon’s Birthday Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I basically call Mc ‘M’ because that’s what I go by in the game, and M is kinda a male character I created for the game. So...I’m bad at writing. And I wrote this instead of working on the ‘Topped By Seven Demon’s’ story, because I want that story to be GOOD. Anyway. Here ya’ go.

“Aaaaah, damn it! I can’t sleep!” Came Mammon’s muffled cry, just as M reached the second borns room. Belphie was still a ways behind him. During a simple walk to Mammon’s room, M had already woken Belphegor up several times, since the youngest kept falling asleep while standing. A feat that was both impressive, and annoying at the same time.  
Not that they were going to say that out loud. He had already been killed by Belphegor once before, and was not eager for it to happen again.  
M nervously patted down his hoodie, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles out as he ran his hands over his chest that had built up muscle from his workouts with Beelzebub. Fluffing up his hair, he took a deep breath, holding it for a moment, then exhaled slowly. Satisfied with his appearance, he clicked open the door and poked his head in. “What’s wrong?”  
Mammon looked up at the sound, a smile gracing his features when he saw who it was. “Oh, M! Perfect timing!” He said, waving the human in, and continuing when the door had been shut. “I was playin’ this game that Levi recommended, and there was this scary scene with a whole bunch of zombies!” Visibly shuddering at the memory, he shook his head. “Playin’ something like that right before bed is seriously just the worst...”  
There was something endearing about how easily Mammon was scared by horror movies. Not that M was any kind of hero himself, he was just as terrified as Mammon was about ghosts and zombies. If not moreso.  
Realizing what he’d just gave away, Mammon jerked his head up. “Not that I’m scared or anything! I’m just too excited to sleep, ya know?”  
M laughed, some of the tension he’d been feeling dissipating slightly by Mammon’s ever-entertaining behavior. “Yeah. Sure.” He chuckled.  
The door opened before Mammon could get angry at M for laughing, and Belphegor stepped into the room. “Did I hear that you can’t sleep, Mammon?”  
Mammon’s eyes widened at the sight of his brother, as did M’s. Frankly, M wondered if Belphegor would ever make it to the room without at least a few more naps along the way.  
“Oh, Belphie! You’re awake too, huh? That’s pretty rare.” Instinctively, Mammon began to put back on the rings that he removed every night and put on his bedside table so he wouldn’t lose them while he slept. “Oh, I know. Since we’re all here, why don’t we stay up together?” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms above his head, pulling up his nightshirt slightly. This action drew M’s attention to the small expanse of skin that was Mammon’s stomach, before the demon lowered his arms again.  
Which disappointed M, but that was not something he would ever admit willingly.  
“I got some cards. Wanna play a few rounds of somethin’?”  
Belphegor shook his head, already reaching into his pocket for a neatly folded piece of paper. “No, it’s really late. So here, read this and go to bed.”  
Mammon took the letter and quickly read it as he removed his rings again, confusion immediately evident on his face. “For when you can’t sleep- part one...?” He turned it over. “Please make use of Belphie’s co-sleeping service...?”  
“Maybe that’ll help.” M added, wincing at how stupid he sounded.  
“What the heck is Belphies co-sleeping service?!”  
Belphegor waved him off and made his way around to the other side of the bed. “You don’t have to be shy, Mammon. I’m a pro when it comes to sleep.”  
Mammon scrunched up his nose. “Only when it comes to your own sleep!”  
“Just try it.” Belphegor huffed, climbing next to Mammon, which earned confused looks from both on lookers.  
Mentally, M face-palmed. What in the Devildom had he been expecting?  
“Hey, don’t just invite yourself onto my bed!”  
Belphegor’s soft snores reached their ears and Mammon’s jaw dropped.  
“Dang, that was fast.” He reached over and shook his younger brother’s shoulder. “Hey! I thought you were gonna help me! Wake up, Belphie!”  
Blinking up at them tiredly, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Ugh...fine. M, it’s time for part two.”  
“Whaddya mean _part 2?_ There’s more?” Mammon asked incredulously. M couldn’t really blame him for reacting like that. Especially since Belphegor had just climbed in bed with Mammon and went to sleep in two seconds flat. Of course he was suspicious.  
Belphegor reluctantly rolled out of Mammon’s bed, tucking his pillow under one arm as he smiled sleepily. Though, M supposed, all his smiles were sleepy. “You’ll find out soon enough. M, give him the letter.”  
M fumbled for the folded piece of paper he’d stashed in his hoodie pocket, blushing furiously when the letter dropped to the floor. Snatching it up, he quickly handed it to Mammon before he could drop it again.  
“For when you can’t sleep- Part two.” Mammon mumbled as he read the letter aloud, scanning across the wording. “M’s bedtime chat service?” Dark blue eyes with gold flecks flickered between the demon and the human standing in his room. His gaze lingered on the human who was nervously running a hand through his fluffy blue hair. “M is gonna chat with me until I fall asleep?”  
For a moment, anxiety took hold of M, negative thoughts swirling around in his mind. Of course this was a stupid idea. Asking Lucifer to make Mammon coffee was one thing; _that_ was impressive. But talking with _him?_ Why would Mammon ever-  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!”  
M blinked, lifting his gaze from the floor to Mammon’s excited expression, already feeling a flush creeping over his cheeks.  
“All right. Belphie, get outta my room. I wanna chat with M!”  
M blinked, taken aback by Mammon’s energy. Wasn’t he a little too excited by this? Or was it just his own mind conjuring up dirty thoughts? Maybe both?  
Belphegor sighed and shook his head as he walked to the door. “You’re hopeless. Just remember it’s a one time thing.” He reminded his older brother as he exited the room.  
And left them alone.  
All alone. With no one to act as a buffer.  
“I...um...”  
“Thanks, M.” Mammon grinned up at him as he got back under his blanket. “Chatting with you right before bed sounds great!” He patted the space next to him, prompting M to sit down.  
“Um...” M chewed on his lower lip nervously. “I hope it’ll help you sleep...”  
“Nah, that’d be a waste! All these letters are for my birthday, right?”  
M nodded slowly as he sat down, wondering where Mammon was going with this.  
He shrugged and subconsciously raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I’ve never had anything like this before, so I was a little suspicious at first.” He shook his head and focused his bright gaze on M, who was debating whether or not they should get under the covers. “But right now, I’m just happy that we get to spend time together like this.”  
“I am too.” M admitted, busying themselves with laying down as an excuse to avoid eye contact.  
“Come to think of it, when you asked me to imagine my special day, you were talking about my birthday, weren’t you?” Mammon asked, turning to face the human. He slouched down slightly and smiled when he was on his side, facing M. “Hey, since you’re here, why don’t we chat until it’s midnight?”  
It took a bit to get M out of their shell, but once they did, he was sure that he was talking too much. They talked about an anime that they had both seen and loved (not that Mammon would admit it to Leviathan) the foods that they wanted to try at Madam Screams, how handsome that M thought Mammon looked in the Butler outfit he had been forced to wear once, but M had been to nervous to admit it...  
Anything and everything passed between them and hung in the air of Mammon’s room.  
And somewhere during their hours long conversation, M had gotten the courage to get under the blanket.  
“Aaah...chattin’ with you like this is so soothin’.” Mammon commented happily, stretching out fully, so his fingertips brushed against M’s nose, making him giggle. Probably from sleep deprivation.  
There was no way that his anxiety would allow him to be this comfortable unless he was dead tired. And he was. Keeping Mammon busy was a full time job. But it would all be worth it the next day.  
“It’s impossible to have a nice heart-to-heart like this when my brothers are around...” He turned and grinned at the human in his bed. “But now I’ve got ya all to myself.”  
As tired as he was, M couldn’t stop the way his breath caught in his throat when a predatory glint could be seen in Mammon’s gaze.  
“Hey, what’s the time?”  
Mentally shaking his head to clear any and all inappropriate thoughts, M reached in his pocket for his D.D.D and showed it to Mammon without looking at the screen himself.  
Mammon sat up slightly and squinted at the numbers before gasping in what could only be described as pure delight. “Oh! It’s midnight! The start of my birthday!”  
M looked up at Mammon’s sparkling features, and smiled at just how purely _happy_ Mammon looked. “Hey, Mammon?”  
“Yeah, M?”  
He bit his lip considering if he should back out, then decided to press forward. “My life wouldn’t be the same without you.” Ignoring the way his heart thudded against his rib cage, M lowered the D.D.D to the mattress as he sat up. Was it warm in there, or was it just him? Was he sweating? In a final burst of courage, M gently pressed his lips to Mammon’s cheek, just _knowing_ that this was how he was going to die. By panic attack from kissing Mammon. “H-Happy Birthday.”  
“...I... Oh man, I just felt my heart melt.” Mammon mumbled, pressing a hand to his chest.  
M fell back on the bed, burying his face in Mammon’s pillow out of embarrassment. His face was so warm, it honestly wouldn’t have even surprised him if he burned a hole straight through the pillow.  
“I’m so happy that I’m even more awake now! How am I gonna fall asleep?”  
“Um... well...” M moved closer until his head rested on Mammon’s shoulder and looked up nervously.  
“M...” He gently moved an arm to rest over M’s waist. “Here, come closer. I ain’t lettin’ you go tonight, got it?”  
“Yeah...” M hummed, the panic fading away, allowing him to feel warm and sleepy in the comforting embrace of Mammon’s arms. “I got it.”  
Mammon sighed, and closed his eyes, gently rubbing a hand across M’s back, unknowingly soothing away the panicky feeling that was plaguing the human. “...It’s so warm...I wish we could stay like this forever.”


End file.
